The Stuffed Grim
by Lady Annikaa
Summary: The story of a little stuffed dog at Christmas.


Title: The Stuffed Grim

Rating: PG, a little bit of boy kissing (R/S)

Summery: The story of a little stuffed dog at Christmas.

A/N: A short ficlet done for a Secret Santa challenge on (I did this in such a rush and I didn't take the time to beta, sorry for all the mistakes!)

* * *

It's just a few days left until Christmas and here I am still sitting on a shelf all alone! All my stuffed buddies have been bought and are going home to some cute little sprog while I sit here because no one wants a stuffed black dog with too big paws and tail waggy charm that only works sporadically!

Here comes other customer, I'm sure he will pass me by too. He's to old for lovies, maybe he is shopping for a little sister? I try to make my tail wag and look as cute as possible as the bespectacled boy comes closer.

"Perfect," says the dark haired teen as picks up the little black dog.

Did you hear that? I'm perfect! Take that you stupid tin soldiers, who said I would never find a home! YEA! Maybe he does have a little sister, or perhaps a girlfriend. I don't care; I'm getting a home for Christmas!

Wow, this place is spectacular! I've heard the kids talk about Hogwarts but I never dreamed it would be so amazing! I'm sitting in a comfy chair by a fire, watching the messy haired boy who bought me scribbling on a piece of parchment.

Oh, I guess the note is for whom ever is getting me! He just tied it around my neck with a brilliant red ribbon. I look quite dashing in red. One day left until Christmas, I can't wait to see who's going to love me.

The boy put me in a box and I haven't been able to see anything for AGES! I hear boys shouting and paper tearing. Is it Christmas morning? My box is being opened! I am so excited; I try making my poorly charmed tail wag extra hard.

A sandy haired boy just pulled me from my box; he's no little sprog though. He has to be the same age as the one who bought me. We stare at each other a bit confused, and he pulls the note out of the bow around my neck.

I watch him read and his eyes start to look a bit watery. Then someone calls out from across the room.

"What'd you get Moony?"

"Nothing," says the boy who drew me from the box as he tosses me into the pile of pillows and blankets at the head of the bed we where on.

Nothing?? My tail droops and my fluffy heart breaks. This isn't what was supposed to happen! I was supposed to be opened by an excited little tyke who would hug me and love me, not some adolescent boy who would pitch me across the bed and forget about me!

I sat in the pile of bed cloths all day alone, bemoaning my fate. What would happen to me? Obviously the young man didn't want me… would he throw me away? I wish I were back on my shelf.

He, Moony I guess is he's name, just climbed into bed. He's picking me up, am I about to get tossed again?

Oh, he's eyes are getting watery again. I try wagging my tail. He hugged me! I am getting a bit damp now from his leaking eyes and he's gripping me so tight I hope I don't loose any stuffing!

I cuddle closer, trying to comfort my boy. He may not be what I expected but he needs me, and I will be the best lovie I can be! His tears eventually subside, and he falls asleep with me in his arms.

This continued for the next couple nights and I do the best I can to make my Moony feel better but I don't even know what is wrong! Sometimes he mumbles in his sleep about a padfoot but I don't understand. How can I help him?

Tonight Moony looks a bit different; I don't think he's going to cry. He picks me up and we are heading across the room he shares with other boys. I know the glasses boy lives here, but I don't really know anything about the other two.

We are going to another bed, my Moony pulls back the curtains and I see a boy with long black hair lying on the bed.

"Moony?" the long-haired boy asks, hesitantly.

"Hey Padfoot," Moony says quietly. "Can I come in?"

So this is Padfoot! Is he the one who caused my Moony so much pain? I'm not sure I like him.

Padfoot budges over and lets us slide under the covers. I can feel the tension between the two teens. I cuddle closer to Moony so he knows I'm there for him.

"I.." they both say in unison.

"You first," Moony says, looking down at me and picking at my bow.

"I… oh, Moony I'm so sorry!" Padfoot blurts out and it looks like he's about to cry. I think he had been crying before we got there if the pink nose and red-rimmed eyes are any indication. I feel kind of bad for him now. I know how awful Moony has felt.

Moony sighs and with a quiver in his voice replies, "I know, I'm sorry too."

Padfoot practically leapt at us, enveloping Moony in huge bear hug and squishing me. I can hear kissy sounds and maybe more crying. I'm not sure what just happened? I am currently crunched between two bodies and I think my pretty red bow has come undone.

The boys finally part and Padfoot picks me and looks at me appraisingly.

"Moony, what is this?" he asks with a smile in his voice.

"A present from James, he was my Secret Santa."

"He got you a lovie?"

Moony laughs a little, "He came with a note, 'Thought you might be lonely at night without your mutt. Hope this helps. PS I'm sure he feels the same way.'"

Padfoot chuckles "Leave it to Prongs to interfere."

"I'm glad he did."

"Me too."

They kiss again. I am under Padfoot's arm now and not squished so I can see them. They are so tender with each other and I'm sure if they could, my eyes would leak too. I think my Moony is happy, my tail wags.

We are saying in Padfoot's bed tonight, and cuddled up between the two teens and am quite content.

"So does he have a name?" Padfoot asks.

"Huh? Who?" Moony says sleepily.

"The stuffed puppy."

"Oh, err no. I hadn't thought about a name."

"Well, he has to have a name," Padfoot says firmly and my ears perk up.

"Ok, you name him."

"How about Blacky? "

"No."

"Griffin?"

"Naa… "

"Grim?"

Moony snorts, I don't want to be called Grim!

"No." I sigh in relief.

"Ok, how about Snuffles?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Nnn.. Ok."

"Ok?"

"I like Snuffles," he says with a giggle.

Snuffles, hmmm, I can live with that.

"Goodnight Padfoot, goodnight Snuffles," Moony says and kisses him, then me.

No this is not what I was wishing for when I was sitting on my shelf in the toy store, it is so much better!


End file.
